


What Harry Wants

by CaptainNaztyPantz



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNaztyPantz/pseuds/CaptainNaztyPantz
Summary: Ever since Harry was young, he has known what he wants: money, power, glory.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	What Harry Wants

Harry knew what he wanted. It had been implanted in his head since childhood, and he would do anything to get it. It was all there in the fairytales he read, taunting him with his plain ordinariness. Money, power, glory. Robin Hood, the legend of Arthur and the sword in the stone. Even the stupid Disney movies of Cinderella and Snow White that he caught glimpses of from the TV when doing his chores. Maybe it was a bit degrading that he did have the most in common with Cinderella, though his fairy godmother never showed up.

Also, he was never invited to a royal ball, so maybe that was why. 

Still, every time he weeded the gardens, did the dishes, scrubbed the floor, he would keep his goals in mind. Money, power, glory. 

How did one achieve these things when you spent your childhood being beaten by your cousin Dudley and doing chores for your asshole aunt and uncle? 

Then he got his Hogwarts letter and his already hero status was made known. He had money and glory already, and he didn’t even know it! Money and glory. All that was missing was power. Power. 

First year, and he was a Gryffindor. Voldemort was seemingly one of the most powerful Dark wizards of their time. Power. He lets Voldemort take the stone. 

Second year, and he faced off with a basilisk. He lets Ginny die, but only after striking up a deal with a young tom riddle. “I want power. Find me later.”

They get married and Voldemort is hot. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I got drunk and wrote this. It sucks, sorry. Inspired by Lana Del Rey’s Money Power Glory.


End file.
